


Obliterate Nemesis

by Kanmuru_X



Series: Obliterate Nemesis [1]
Category: Obliterate Nemesis, Original Work
Genre: Detective, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Rewrite, Ya know this is literally just a rewrite I'd rather get on with the sequel, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: In a city torn apart by despair, violence and hatred against one another and citizens have become brainwashed with strong negative emotions by an unknown force, students have been invited to the mysterious school of Horotice Academy. They think they'll be safe at this new school, but what they don't know is that they've entered a murder game, where the killers are among them. If they want to make it, they're going to have to find the murderers and turn them in so they can be executed. If they make the wrong move, they won't live to see the others move on.





	1. Chapter 1 - Estela's POV

"Whoa..."  
I, Estela Purana, along with many other lucky students, were in awe of the building of the school we were going to.  
We had all changed into some uniforms they gave us, with a white shirt, blue tie, burgundy blazer and blue skirt. The boys wore just white collared shirts with a blue tie and black pants. They had given us shoes and socks as well.  
I put a hand through my messy short chin length copper brown hair. I had expected the school to be big, but not this big.  
This school was probably ten times the size of my previous school. But my previous school was small. Well, small compared to this.  
I turned to my friends who were also surprised by the size of this massive building.  
Speaking of which, let me tell you about them.  
My first friend was Acacia. I've known her for 7 years now. She had messy, long raven black hair, tan skin, and orange eyes. She was a bit short, but that was compared to me. I was probably as tall as a giraffe. She had been my only friend until now. She was usually calm and collected around others, but when I was hanging out with her she'd be very energetic and hyper.  
My second friend was Alayna. I had just met her recently. She seemed very eager to be friends. She was tall and had long caramel brown hair with blue highlights and streaks, which matched the colour of her eyes. Her skin was slightly fair, and she seemed quite excited. She was quite friendly and polite.  
My third friend was Corrinne. At first glance you'd think she was a boy, but no. Her orange hair was very short and messy and had blonde highlights. Her skin was somewhat fair, and she had ocean blue eyes. She wore the masculine school uniform since they had mistaken her for a boy. She had a masculine build and could convince people she was a boy if she wanted to. She preferred spelling her name as "Corrin", like the masculine version of her name. She was somewhat snarky and sarcastic at times, but I guess I could consider her a decent person if I was asked about her.  
My fourth friend was Taro. Hell, could I even consider her a friend? She had a resting bitch face, and she had short, messy brown hair with some cyan and cobalt highlights. Her skin was a light tan colour, and she had purple eyes. She was almost as tall as Alayna, but not quite. She was quite snarky, rude, and sarcastic when I first talked to her. She's quick to use her fists, for sure. But maybe she has SOME good qualities...  
My fifth friend was Mintra. Could I consider her a friend too? She was quite short, but nobody cared, really. She had short, curly brown hair and light tan skin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour, and she wore the feminine school uniform. She pretended to be cute, innocent, and the typical perfect cute girl, but she was far from that in reality. Her personality was somewhat like Taro's. Except she never used her fists. But I guess she's not as bad as her.  
My sixth friend was Naiyana. She was Mintra's older sister. She was taller than Taro, and the same height as Taro. She had light tan skin and brown eyes like Mintra, but she had long hair which probably ended at around her waist, and the front part of her hair was dyed a light peach-pink colour. She was much more mature and kind than her sister, but sometimes she could be spiteful if she wanted to be, but just decided not to be harsh.  
And then there's my seventh friend. Tera Pyro. Her name was oddly familiar, but I didn't bother asking. She didn't seem to want to talk about it. She had porcelain skin with long raven black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. The front part of her hair wasn't pinned back, and her bangs her messy. Her eyes were... Red. They were crimson red. I felt as if I had seen her before, or at least, someone like her, with the same messy black hair and crimson eyes. But again, I didn't bother asking. She was quite tall as well and had somewhat of a resting bitch face. Her neutral face seemed kind of emotionless, but when you talk to her she's not that bad. Actually, she's rather hot headed and eccentric for someone like her. She has odd ideas and a loud voice. Although her voice was somewhat unique and maybe even just a little bit raspy when she talked normally. But I wasn't one to judge.  
"Well," Taro began. "Are they going to let us in yet? We've been waiting for one. Fucking. Hour."  
"Let's just wait," Alayna said. "Perhaps they're still preparing."  
"For WHAT?" Mintra asked, putting her hands on her hips. "We've been waiting out here for too long!"  
"Dude, calm the fuck down," Corrin said. "Drink some water or something."  
"How about you drink some fucking water, or shove it up your pathetic ass?" Taro asked in a bitchy voice.  
"Ladies, you need to calm down," Tera told them. "You're all ugly, now this is settled."  
"That's mean!" Mintra said.  
"You're mean," Naiyana replied.  
"I wonder when they're going to let us in?" Acacia wondered.  
The doors opened.  
We walked inside. The building was huge and the hallways seemed endless. This school was probably like a maze.  
We were given a pamphlet to look through. It had our class and schedule on it. Each one was different.  
"Class A?" I tilted my head.  
"Same," Acacia said. "The only people I know that you know that are in that class are Tera, Naiyana, and Alayna."  
"Should we head to that classroom?" I asked.  
"Sure," She answered.  
We headed to our classroom, and when I walked in, it was pure chaos. The teacher didn't seem to be in the room, but people were running around and laughing and yelling. Again, pure chaos.  
"I know almost all these people," Acacia told me. "I'll tell you about some of them."  
"First person," She gestured towards a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. She had a similar hairstyle to Tera, but you could tell it was slightly different, as the front part of Tera's hair was longer, and this girl had cobalt highlights in her hair. She had tan skin and dark blue eyes. Her lips were a dark indigo, obviously lipstick. "This is Aranka Nekket. Avoid this girl at all costs. She is extremely violent and will knock you out in one punch. She used to do boxing and martial arts but she quit. Her family is wealthy AF. Not to mention she's a mega bitch."  
"What did you say, skank?" She asked.  
"Oh, uh, nothing!" Acacia replied, nervously.  
She gestured towards another girl. This girl had a porcelain skin tone and short hair, an orange-ish mango colour. Her eyes were a light aqua green colour and she looked to be somewhat nervous.  
"This is Aiko Rika," She said. "He has social anxiety and is really nervous around other people. However, he's a good person. Just really, really, REALLY shy. Oh, and yes, Aiko's a dude. His family is so abusive and his friends are so terrible that he cross-dresses."  
Wait, that was a guy?  
He looked away from us. He's must really hate socializing.  
"Oh, uh, hi, Aiko," I tried to introduce myself.  
"Eep!" He was startled by this. "Oh, uh, hi. Um, I'm, Aiko... But... Not like y-you'll remember or anything... Uhm... I know you probably h-hate me... D-don't talk to me!"  
He moved to another desk.  
Well, he must really really REALLY hate socializing.  
Another girl ran past us sonic speed and stood with one foot on the desk.  
"I claim this desk as mine!" She yelled. "This desk is now the property of Star Galaxy! Tap one finger on this desk and you'll be dead meat!"  
She had bright purple hair with fuchsia and neon blue highlights. She had large eyes which seemed to be an ombre from pink to blue. Obviously, contact lenses. Her skin was a light tan colour and her hair was quite long.  
"That is Varaminta Helga. She goes by the name Star Galaxy, which is honestly stupid in my opinion," Acacia expressed how much she hated this girl with an eye roll. "She's weirder than Tera and she's an attention whore. She used to do gymnastics, and dance, and it's rumored that she was a famous pop star at one point. However, she was in a car accident which forced her to quit all three. But she's still the same skank bitch that she always was. Not to mention she forces Aiko to hang out with her all the time."  
Poor Aiko. No wonder he's so nervous around everyone.  
There was another girl sitting at a desk in the corner. There were so many girls in this class, I don't even know if I could count how many. She had orange-caramel coloured hair that was styled into a short pixie cut with neat bangs that were parted to the right, along with two long pieces in the front that ended around her shoulders. She had very fair skin, clear of any imperfections, and she wore a flower in her hair, which looked to be a marigold. She had soft brown eyes, and she seemed to be muttering something to herself.  
"Who's that?" I pointed to the girl in the corner.  
"That's Myra Hio," My best friend told me. "It's rumored that she was commanding her own school and even the principal at age 7, and started learning how to use knives and guns at age 10. Her father is the richest person in the city. Stay away from her. She is dangerous. Do not engage in conversation with her. She is insane and has issues."  
"Is she as dangerous as Aranka?" I asked.  
Acacia shook her head. "No. Much worse than that. Do not engage, Estela."  
I ignored her and walked over to her.  
"I repeat, do not engage," She told me once more as if I was putting my life at risk.  
"Hi," I said to the girl. "I'm Estela Purana."  
"Oh?" The girl had a high but quiet voice, and it sounded quite breathy and whispery. However, it also sounded like the voice of someone who could stick a knife in my skull at any second. "I'm Myranda Hio, Myra for short. My name has quite a unique spelling and pronunciation, so I do not think you have heard a name like mine before, A pleasure to meet you, miss."  
She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand. She seemed like a refined, well-mannered girl. A little bit self-centered, perhaps, but the opposite of what Acacia said.  
"By the way, did you hear?" Myra asked. "The killing game starts in four days."  
"Killing game?" I tilted my head. "What are you talking about? This place is safe, right?"  
She giggled. "You surely know nothing, do you?"  
"But seriously," I said. "What killing game?"  
She let out a quiet, barely audible sigh. "This place is not any safer than the outside, dear. There are killers among us. I know this because my daddy told me, and he's never wrong."  
I jumped a bit. "Killers, why would they-"  
"You've heard of Nemesis, right?" She looked at me sternly.  
"Nemesis... That name sounds familiar, yes," I answered, nodding.  
"Her daughter goes to this school. Surely you know her, do you not?" She asked. "Tera Pyro is her name."  
"Tera? Yeah, I know her," I answered, nodding once more. "But I can't see her being a killer..."  
"That's because she is not," Myra replied. "She does indeed have a kind heart, I must say. I know all about the situation, so do listen a moment. Sit down, will you?"  
I sat down at the desk beside her. I looked at Acacia, on the other side of the room.  
She looked at me as if she were asking, "What the hell are you doing?"  
I shrugged at her and then looked at Myra.   
"Nemesis has a computer that controls the brains of most of us. We all have free will unless she tampers with our minds. She's the reason why the world is overwashed with despair and hatred for one another. It's hard to believe, I know. But keep listening, dear. She tried to get Tera to follow in her footsteps, but Tera refused. The invitation to Horotice was the invitation to escape, or so she thought. Nemesis put a tracking device on her, and so the killers could find her. The device got lost but managed to make it to Horotice. The killers are among us now. You must watch your back, or else it will be stabbed with a knife," She explained.   
"How do you know all of this?" I asked, in awe of how much information she knew.  
"Just common knowledge," She told me. "But if they decide to mess with me, they will be the ones harmed."  
"How are you going to do that?" I asked her, tilting my head.  
She brought out a knife, and her eyes went dark.  
"If anyone dares screw with me, they'll get stabbed in the gut," Her voice changed into a darker, more scary voice that sent shivers down my spine. "They'll also get a knife in the skull and chest, and- Never mind, I'll poison them so they vomit their own organs, and then I'll punch the living daylights out of them. THEN I'll stab the body. It seems like a perfect plan, does it not?"  
I take it back, she was insane. I jumped a bit at just the thought of a refined, well-mannered young lady like her doing something so cruel and violent.  
"Estela darling, are you okay?" She asked with concern. "You don't look too well."  
"Oh, no, no, no," I replied. "I'm fine. Just a bit shocked that you'd say that you'd do such a thing."  
"Don't worry," She told me. "I'll only do that if they decide to make me their target. I can overthrow even the strongest of enemies, don't worry about me."  
"Oh, alright," I replied.   
She smiled. "I can teach you how to do all of that if you want, you know."  
"Oh, uh, I'll pass," I said.  
She went back to muttering and mumbling.  
I sighed.  
This was going to be an interesting school year.


	2. Chapter 2 - Keres Valdis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keres and her twin sister are in class B, observing the chaos coming from their strange classmates, when they notice some that stand out from the crowd.

My twin sister Daeva and I examined the room.  
Nothing unusual, other than the classmates.  
The teacher seemed to be late. Our classmates were running around, yelling and laughing. Peculiar, very peculiar.  
"Peculiar," Daeva said.  
"Very," I replied.  
Daeva and I were twin sisters, so of course we shared the same porcelain skin tone, same misty blue eyes, and same, long, flowing angelic white hair. We were both refined, well-mannered young women. However, anybody could tell us apart from far away. We were quite different, indeed we were.  
For example, I wore glasses with thin frames and always tied my hair back into a messy, high ponytail, while Daeva wore her hair down and usually barely brushed it. Not to mention, Daeva had a more curvy figure and larger breasts (not that I'd know that, though, just assuming!) and Daeva was the older twin.  
But both of us were working for the same person; Nemesis.  
"Kill the unsuspecting and the clueless," She had instructed us.  
"Don't kill the wrong people," She had said to us.  
"Ugh, just kill, okay?" Were the last words she said to us before sending us off.  
We looked around the room. We knew who these people were, but they just didn't know us. Nemesis gave us information on all of them before we were sent to Horotice.  
The first person in our sights was Misaki Katōu, 15 years old, daughter of model Mayumi Tanaka-Katōu, who went missing a few years ago, thanks to Nemesis. However, Misaki didn't know that.  
Misaki looked a lot like her, except she looked younger than her. Much younger than her. And much more childish, too.  
She had long caramel brown hair with bright blue and pink streaks in it. Her bangs were styled like that of an anime character. She wore a large, pink cat hat with the long paws that she could put her hands in if she ever wanted to.  
She looked young, yes, but young as in like a child, premature. In fact, she didn't look 15. She looked like she was 9 or something.  
Her voice was very high pitched and annoying, like a child's voice. She probably hasn't even hit puberty yet.  
"Dank memes, my otaku fam!" She yelled, running around the room like a little kid on a sugar rush. Oh god, she was a weeaboo memelord. How horrifying.  
"How old even are you?" Daeva asked bluntly.  
"15, why?" The clueless girl tilted her head in confusion. Surely she would be the easiest to kill.  
"Shut up," Another girl said.  
I looked and saw who it was.  
Nagrenda Pythis, 17 years old. She had dyed dark green hair over one eye, and black lipstick. She wore a black spiked choker, black sleeveless top, black spiked belt and black skirt with black combat boots. I could already tell she was an edgelord.  
"Whyyyyy?" Misaki whined. "Dank memes are dank memes!"  
"First off, dank memes are stupid. Second off, anime sucks. Third off, take that hat off. It looks stupid," She told the truth to her bluntly.  
"You... Fudging meanie!" Misaki pointed at her childishly. She couldn't even swear, oh my god.  
I looked in the corner of the classroom to see a girl with short brown hair sitting at a desk in the corner. Her dark chocolate brown hair had dark cobalt streaks in it and she looked somewhat like an anime character. She had a resting bitch face, light tan skin and lilac purple eyes. I could tell this girl would get in my way.  
And then there was her little friend sitting beside her, who had curly, chocolate brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and she was quite short compared to her friend.  
"Hey, stop staring at us, ya fuckin' creep," The tall girl said bluntly. Her voice was quite low, and intimidating, but not intimidating enough.  
"Um, that's kind of creepy," Her friend said as well.  
"Maybe we were staring at something else other than your ugly faces," I told them.  
"Fuck off," The tall girl said.  
What were their names again? Right, Taro Cahiira and Mintra Timons.  
Taro Cahiira was 15, and she was a bitch. I feel like she would try to get in our way but fail miserable. Oh, how hopeless.  
Mintra Timons was 14, and I could tell she was trying to be like Taro. But it failed miserably. She was annoying as hell.  
"Yo."  
I turned to look at a girl with pale skin, short sterling silver hair, and chinchilla ears. She wore a purple shirt with blue pants and purple sandals. She glitched a bit, and had a blue sort of tone to her. Lilia. She was an AI, and boy, was she annoying.  
"Yeah, what?" I asked her.  
"What are you doing?" Her voice was high pitched, squeaky, and annoying. Even more so than Misaki's, which was pretty annoying.  
"What do you think? Examining the future victims of this classroom," Daeva told her. "Are you stupid?"  
"Smarter than a lowlife than you," She put her hands on her hips.  
"Says the AI who'll be destroyed if you continue pestering Nemesis," I warned her.  
"Look, Nemesis Pyro and Melissa Aria didn't have a choice other than to choose ME," Lilia said, pointing to herself. "Tera and Acacia and you guys might hate me, but I love myself the most in this world, so there you go!"  
"And you just proved yourself to be an overly narcissistic narcissist," Daeva told her.  
"Whatever!" She huffed. "I'm just better than you!"  
"Okay, we're not listening to you anymore," Daeva told her, holding her hand out in a "talk to the hand" motion.  
The fourth person we saw was a boy with short, messy blonde hair with black tips and he wore a key and locket around his neck.   
Draco Caldor. 16 years old. Son of author Elizabeth Caldor.  
His parents were divorced, and when his father left, his younger sister went with him.   
"Nice locket," I told him. "It would be a shame if I broke it." "Don't you fucking dare," He covered it with his arms, as if it was his treasure. He had an androgynous voice. "Hey, what's that locket for?" Daeva asked him, pointing to it. "Oh," He said. "My parents got a divorce, so my sister and I gave each other a locket and key. Both of us have keys, but they don't work on our own lockets. When we meet again, I'll use my key to unlock her locket and and she could unlock my locket. I don't know, she must be really different by now, since we separated seven years ago."  
"Oh, cool," Daeva said, in an unenthusiastic tone. "Does it look like we care when you separated?"  
"You're the one who asked," He pointed out. "But whatever. What are your names?"  
"Not telling you," I said, turning away from him. We turned away from him and strutted off.  
"Those kids will be so easy to kill," Daeva whispered. "We should make them each die a unique death. Burn them, poison them, whatever. They're all annoying as shit. They won't be able to defend themselves."  
"How very," I whispered back.  
"Indeed," She nodded her head.  
She was right. This was going to be very, VERY easy.


End file.
